Talk:Helena Ravenclaw
Diadem Before the last book came out, there was so much speculation that the diadem was a horcrux, even before anyone knew it was. Where was it mentioned before Book 7 that the Grey Lady had a tiara? Mafalda Hopkirk 15:46, 3 February 2008 (UTC) It came from when Jk said that the Horcruxes could be traced back in past books. Everyone correctly guessed that the locket from Order of the Phoenix was Slytherins locket, then everyone though that the tiara Harry finds when he is hiding his potions book was Ravenclaws, which was also correct. - [[User:Vaysey|'Vaysey']] – Slytherin 15:54, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :But out of all the things mentioned in past books why would that hat be related to Ravenclaw? Mafalda Hopkirk 18:10, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::Pure assuption I guess. Personally I thought the Mirror of Erised was going to be a Horcrux but there you go. It's just one of those things that Rowling does a lot, subtley drops something into the equation which at the time seems to have no relevence whatsoever, then later on... - [[User:Vaysey|'Vaysey']] – Slytherin 08:31, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::I just dont remember anywhere where it would have been stated that the Grey Lady has a tiara that says "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure", unless it IS the deleted scene from the DVD, but that didn't state who the ghost was. Mafalda Hopkirk 13:47, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Move? Should this page be moved to Helena Ravenclaw? I think that that is her name, not the Grey Lady. 16:33, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Given the fact that we no longer have nicknames as the title, it definitely should.-- 16:37, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :: 16:39, 13 September 2008 (UTC) The "Unidentified Ghost" following Helena's ghost Would it be safe to presume that the ghost following The Grey Lady could be the Bloody Baron since he was in love with her? Still Learning 17:16, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Nope. The Bloody Baron was seen entering the Great Hall at a different time. Furthermore the unidentified ghost had a hat, and the Bloody Baron did not. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:24, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Ah, thank you very much.Still Learning 11:55, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Possible appearance In the first game (PC), when Harry learns how to jump from Fred and George, we can see a female, long-haired ghost in a white dress crossing his path. May this person have been Helena?--Rodolphus 14:14, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 07:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ás no ome has opposed, I´ll add it, markes as possible.--Rodolphus 12:38, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Helena in HBP? In DH, it is mentioned that Harry had met her several times without talking to her. One was PS, as stated by JKR. Is it possible that Helena was the long-haired female ghost that crossed Harry´s and Hagrid´s path when Ron gets poisoned?--Rodolphus 10:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 11:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) New picture of Helena Ravenclaw in DH part 2 Movie(July 15, 2011) I know that the release day of Deathly Hallows Part 2 movie is coming very soon. Even though, There has been many Part 2 DH pictures of Battle of Hogwarts, Trio, Ginny, Nevile, Bellatrix, voldemort, death eaters in Hogwarts, I always thought that Grey Lady would be featured in the trailor of Part 2 DH. Has anyone ever found New pic of Grey Lady(HELENA RAVENCLAW) from that trailor, I mean the one played by Kelly Macdonald. It would be appreciated if you can post the picture of Kelly Macdonald as Grey Lady in the Deathly Hallow section in this article as soon as possible. 07:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Main Image The picture used as the main image for this article appears to be a still from production, as you can see the blank set behind her and she apears alive and not translucent as the ghosts do. Is this in compliance with the media policy, or should we replace the image with a picture of Helena as a ghost? I don't know what the standard is, but since she has spent more time as a ghost then as a living person (and her infobox lists her as a ghost first, human (formerly) second), I feel like it would make more sense to portray her as her "current" self. Also I would say that this is something that should be standardized, as Myrtle's picture shows her as a full-bodied person, while Sir Nicholas and the Fat Friar ar portrayed as gray or translucent. TheBeast314 23:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :That picture had to be replaced, as it clearly showed the blank set behind Helena and that goes against our in-universe POV. As for the matter of the standardisation of the "ghost"-articles' main pictures, I think they are fine as they currently are, as long as their pictures are of good (reasonable) quality and are in-universe. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Brilliant, thank you for clarifying that! TheBeast314 21:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Shakespeare I wonder if it would be acceptable to add a connection to "A Midsummer Night's Dream" in the "Behind the scenes" section of the article: in both there is a woman named Helena, loved (temporarily in Shakespeare's play) by a noble man, the man and Helena end up together in the woods, Helena is threatened by the man. The difference being that in the play, Demetrius leaves Helena to the wild animals, while in the Harry Potter book, the Bloody Baron kills Helena. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 18:34, April 28, 2014 (UTC) I see nothing against it, the connection is there, and we know that JKR liked to base a lot of her stuff on stories that have become part of a culture, but I think that it should mention that the connection is speculation, albeit logical speculation. Is it all canon? I deleted the section called "1940's" because I saw it as non-canon. The books have higher canon ranking than the movies and in the books she doesn't talk about Tom Riddle charming her into giving it to him. Nor does she tell Harry about the Room of Requirement. It is very likely Tom Riddle found while he was in Albania. If anybody has contradictions to this, please reply. I want this to be a very structured article.Allsevenbooks (talk) 15:23, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :In the books, she does mention that she told Tom Riddle about her life story: being tracked to a forest in Albania, hiding the diadem in a hollow tree, getting killed then coming back as a ghost alongside the Baron. You're right that she doesn't talk about the Room of Requirement. But Tom didn't simply happen upon the diadem while in Albania; he went out in search of it. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 16:05, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Book 7 (Deathly Hallows), Chapter 31 (The Battle of Hogwarts), Pages 494-497 UK paperback signature edition (the one with the stars on the front; it may be the same for all British editions). --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 16:10, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm so sorry! Right after I did it I looked up the scene in the book and realized I was wrong. I haven't been able to get back on until now. I will restart that section, but I'll use a different quote. Again, I am so sorry. Allsevenbooks (talk) 15:08, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Please, don't be sorry! The number of times I've missed something in the books and tried to remove something... I'm just glad it could be cleared up quickly, painlessly and peacefully. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 15:09, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:Gold cards from Chocolate frogs Does really Helena Ravenclaw has this card, not Rowena Ravenclaw? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:24, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Year of death So it says she died between the years 996 and 1000 because she was still attending Hogwarts when she died. But is there anything staring that she specifically started attending Hogwarts in 993? It says 982 was the earliest she could have been born due to the fact that she was known to attend Hogwarts (and even that seems speculative as the books specifically state that the exact time when Hogwarts was founded is unknown). PetStarPlanet (talk) 12:22, July 21, 2019 (UTC)